gunzfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamble Items
To Play Official GunZ visit: http://www.playgunz.net Fanpage : www.facebook.com/iPlaiGunZi On 13 February 2008, the first type of Gamble Items, called Lucky Box, were added. #If a user chooses not to keep the item they receive from the Lucky Box, they may choose to receive a 40% G coin refund instead. #A user may not return the Platinum Box for a refund. #Keeping the item is up to the user. #All items received from the Lucky Box have an expiration time, the Blue Box is 15 days and the Pink Box is 7 days. #Each item has a different probability of being received from a Box. #The list of items you could receive from a Lucky Box can change. #Check the item list for level requirements of each item before purchasing. #The level of the item can be higher then your current level. Lucky Box Lucky Boxes come in 5 colors: Blue, Gold, Pink, Green, and Platinum. Green, Gold, and Pink Box items last for 7 days, while Blue and Platinum Box items last for 15 days(non including the pinoneer). Gold Box The gold box can be bought at the Shop costing 1000 bounty each. They may contain one of the following: *Shura *Golden Dragon Sword *Warlord's Gut Ripper *Crystal Blade *Dual Scimitar *Nico MG-K11 *Maxwell RW-99 *Dynax 800C x2 *Maxwell SWT *Raven 8 x2 *Walcom S7 x2 *Breaker 9P *Empire Royal Guard coat *Empire Royal Guard gloves *Empire Royal Guard pants *Empire Royal Guard boots *Canox FG5 *Medical Kit MK-3 *Repair Kit RK-3 *Ring of Good Fortune *Cruelizon Limited (Very rare, colored in white) Green Boxad The green box can be bought at the Shop costing 500 bounty each. They may contain one of the following: *Military Dagger *Phantom Slaying Dagger *Military Sword *Devil Slayer *Iron Kodachi *Raptor 160 x2 *Zaurus B x3 *Walcom XL x2 *Breaker 6 *Maxwell LX30 *Nico MG-K8 *Walcom L1 *Iron Crow Shotgun Limited *Iris Pistol Limited x2 *Vinz Long Coat *Miz Sheep Leather Gloves *Venico Denim Trousers *Ares Iron Boots *Rex Military Vest *Arona Winter Leather Gloves *Vinz Chamois Trousers *Rex Iron Boots *Triangle Seaweed-Rolled Rice *Ring of Good Fortune *Medical Kit MK-2 *Canox FB4 *Miz Noir Shirt *Miz Noir Gloves *Miz Noir Pants *Miz Noir Shoes *L* Shirt *L* Gloves *L* Pants *L* Shoes Pink Box (F) The Pink Boxes may be bought for 5 G Coin. *Salamanda *Ridic Hunter Dagger *Adventurer Dagger *Cruelizon *Garm *Peacemaker x2 *Medical Kit MX-S2 *Cat Ears Head Band *Mace *Repair Kit MX-S1 *Basic Head Bandana (Women) *Phantom Breed Bandana (Women) *Battle Brood Armor *Fimbul Winter Set (Women) *Star Glaze Bandana *Adventurer Gloves *Divine Hands Skirt *Blue Whistle Trousers *Carpediem School Uniform Shoes *Sir Protector Shoes Pink Box (M) The Pink Boxes may be bought for 5 G Coin. *Salamanda *Ridic Hunter Dagger *Adventurer Dagger *Cruelizon *Garm *Peacemaker x2 *Medical Kit MX-S2 *Cat Ears Head Band *Mace *Repair Kit RX-S1 *Basic Head Bandana (Men) *Phantom Breed Bandana (Men) *Battle Brood Armor *Fimbul Winter Set (Male) *Star Glaze Bandana *Adventurer Gloves *Divine Hands Pants *Blue Whistle Trousers *Carpediem School Uniform Shoes *Sir Protector Shoes Blue Box (F) The Blue Boxes may be bought for 9 coins. *Sacrifice *Dark-Sun Martial Dagger *Adventurer Long Sword *Pioneer *Pressure RX *CRUZ-FX177 *Repair Kit RX-S2 *Picnic Hat (Women) *Wooden Sword *Medical Kit MX-S1 *Hyper Mouse Head (Women) *Military Bandana (Women) *Gun Knight Jacket *Sir Protector Garment (Women) *Water-Drop Head Bandana *Gun Knight Glove *Carpediem School Uniform Skirt *Icarus Set (Women) *Battle Brood Boots *Slider Sports Shoes Blue Box (M) The Blue Boxes may be bought for 9 coins. *Sacrifice *Dark-Sun Martial Dagger *Adventurer Long Sword *Pioneer *Pressure RX *CRUZ-FX177 *Repair Kit RX-S2 *Classic Leather Hat (Men) *Wooden Sword *Medical Kit MX-S1 *Hyper Mouse Head (Men) *Military Head Bandana (Men) *Gun Knight Trench coat *Sir Protector Garment (Men) *Water-Drop Head Bandana *Gun Knight Glove *Carpediem School uniform Pants *Icarus Set (Men) *Battle Brood Boats *Slider Sports Shoes Platinum Box (M) The Platinum Boxes may be bought for 32 coins. *Pioneer (Unlimited) *Devil Set (Men) *Golden Dragon Dual Sword *Sacrifice *Koala Hat *Canopus' Jewel *Enia's Jewel *Winscar's Jewel *Giston's Jewel *Garm Platinum Box Female The Platinum Boxes may be bought for 32 coins. *Pioneer (Unlimited) *Angel Set (Female) *Golden Dragon Dual Sword *Sacrifice *Koala Hat *Canopus' Jewel *Enia's Jewel *Winscar's Jewel *Giston's Jewel *Garm Category:Items